This invention relates to a machine for recovering paper in usable form from a damaged roll of paper. In particular, it relates to an apparatus which permits the undamaged portion of a roll of paper to be separated from the damaged portion and fed into a machine which acts on the paper, as for example, a sheeting machine.
As pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,043, it has been a common practice in the past in obtaining narrower webs from wider webs to unwind the material from a storage reel and wind it up on a take-up reel while slitting the sheet material between the supply roll and the take-up roll. The entire roll of paper needs to be unwound, even if only a narrow portion is to be withdrawn from storage.
Various attempts to do the slitting on the supply roll by applying a blade directly to the supply roll have not been successful.
One such attempt was U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,004, which utilizes a floating beam structure carrying a knife at its end. However, this arrangement fails to provide a geometrically stable system with the result that there is edge tearing and roll collapse.
In the paper industry today there is no commercially available machine which permits the recovery and use of the undamaged portion of a roll of damaged paper.
One object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which will permit the undamaged portion of a roll of damaged paper to be unwound and fed into a subsequent machine, as for example, a sheeting machine, rewinding machine or web printing press, while leaving the damaged portion behind on the roll.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.